Loves Blinding Kiss
by Nikcorra
Summary: This story goes out to Nagi. Nagi finally finds someone, who is he,and what was her plan orginaly?


Nagi turned on her side as she opened her eyes slowly, she blinked as she looked around. She laid her eyes on Dominic asleep in the chair. She sat up slowly as she rubbed her right eye. Ken-ohki laid at the end of the cot as he was curled up in a ball asleep. Nagi looked around for a moment, than crawled out bed, she walked over to the coffee table, she looked in the bag of food. She arched an eyebrow as she grabbed a bag of chips. She opened it as she walked over to the counter. She leaned her arms on the counter, she ate a couple of chips. Dominic suddenly sat up, he blinked, he rubbed the side of his face for a moment. He turned his head, he arched an eyebrow not seeing Nagi in the cot. He arched an eyebrow, he looked around, than turned his head behind him. He stopped for a moment as he looked at Nagi standing there with her arms leaned on the counter. He blinked, than shook his head for a moment. He stood up as he stretched, he than walked over as he came up beside her. Nagi turned her head, she looked at him for a moment, than reached on the bag as she grabbed a chip.  
"Hi" he spoke up as he looked at her. She glanced to the side as she looked at him for a moment. Ken-ohki opened his eyes as he looked around, he looked at Nagi, than at Dominic.  
"How you feeling?" he asked. Nagi shrugged.  
"Alright" she spoke up.  
"You want me to go out and get breakfast?" he asked. Nagi turned her head as she looked at him.  
"I'm not very hungry, this will satisfy me" she spoke up. He nodded his head.  
"Okay" he spoke up, he turned around as he stretched his arms above his head.  
"Why do you keep on comeing back here?" she asked. Dominic turned his head as he looked at her.  
"Because, I want to make sure your alright, and plus I don't have anything else better to do" he said as he put his hands on the back of his head. Nagi turned her head as she looked at him. They looked at each other for a few moments. Nagi blinked, he did as well, they didn't break the glance. Nagi turned her head away slowly.  
"You aren't married, or with any one?" he asked. Nagi shook her head.  
"Why do you ask?" she asked.  
"Because, I just thought you would be married, or at least with some one" he spoke up. Nagi than closed the bag of chips, she set the bag of chips on the counter.  
"I'm not one for serious relationships" she spoke up.  
"Have you ever had a serious relationship?" he asked. Nagi turned her head slightly as she looked at him.  
"Yeah, it was long time ago" she spoke up.  
"You mind if I ask what happened?" he asked.  
"The guy…assumed to much, and he didn't get what he expected" she spoke up. Dominic arched an eyebrow.  
"I'm sorry to hear that" he spoke up.  
"Don't be, I'm glad it never worked out between us anyways" she spoke up. He looked at her for a second.  
"And you haven't had a serious one since than?" he asked. She shook her head.  
"What about you?" she asked.  
"Two years ago…she ran off on me, because I caught her cheating on me, and I'm glad she ran off, I wouldn't of allowed her to come back" he spoke up. Nagi turned around as she leaned her back on the counter. Dominic glanced at her.  
"So, you have anything planned for today?" he asked. Nagi shook her head.  
"You want to join me on going in town, just for the hell of it, to do what, I don't know, what ever" he spoke up. Nagi turned her head as she looked at him for a moment. She than looked around her place for a few seconds.  
"Alright" she spoke up. Dominic smiled as he brought his hands down.

Dominic walked beside Nagi, the sun was high in its place, there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The streets of Japan were busy by this time of the morning. Nagi's cloak laid around her shoulders. Her hood was down, Ken-ohki sat on her shoulder. Dominic turned his head as he looked at her for a moment.  
"Any where you'd like to go?" he asked. Nagi turned her head as she looked at him for a moment. He smiled as he titled his head to the side a little.  
"I take that as a no" he spoke up. Nagi turned her head as she looked in front of her. Dominic looked in front of themselves.  
"Let's go to this place up here on the left" he spoke up. Nagi looked at the shop, it didn't have any sign, or nothing, stating the name of the shop or type of shop it was. They walked in, the place a bright lite up place. It was full of weaponry, Swords, Knifes, daggers, shields, and many more.  
"Ah, Dominic, nice to see ya again" the man behind the counter spoke up as he waved. Dominic smiled as he walked over to him. Nagi turned her head as she looked at the swords, she walked over to them as she looked at the swords in the glass cabinets and on the walls. Dominic leaned his arms on the counter as he looked at the man behind the counter.  
"Hey, girlfriend?" he asked. Dominic arched an eyebrow, he looked at the man, than turned his head as he looked at Nagi.  
"Her, nah, she's a friend" he spoke up. The man behind the counter nodded his head as he looked at Nagi.  
"She's good looking" the man spoke up. Nagi's ear twitched, she turned her head suddenly as she looked at the man. The man's eyes widened a little as an animated sweat drop appeared at the side of his head. Dominic turned his head, he started laughing. Nagi turned her head as she continued looking at the swords. Dominic shook his head as he looked at the man, the man shook his head slightly smiling.  
"She's got an good ear" he spoke up.  
"So, you still working at the bar?" the man asked. Dominic nodded his head. Nagi took a step as she walked further down the wall looking at the different types of swords. She stopped as she spotted a particular one on the wall. She brought her hand up as she touched it gently along the edge. She put her hand around the handle, she picked it up off the rack it was hanging on, she held it in her hand as she felt the weight of it. The handle was sketched of some old writing, the blade itself was unique. It was smooth, a double sided blade, with a sketch down the middle of the blade. Nagi flicked her wrist back as the sword followed her wrist, she stopped it suddenly. The man from the counter leaned back a little with the sword three inches away from his face.  
"Hey sorry bout the comment" he spoke up. Dominic stood to the side as he shook his head laughing slightly. Nagi put the sword back on its rack.  
"You like that?" the man asked.  
"Its unique" she spoke up.  
"Yeah it is, someone brought it in here two years ago, I cleaned it up, it was a mess. That's the original sketches on it" the man spoke up. Nagi turned her head as she looked at him, than looked at the sword.  
"You seem to like swords huh?" he asked.  
"Yeah, they kill people better than anything else" she spoke up, she turned as she walked past the two of them. The man arched an eyebrow as he looked at Dominic, Dominic smiled as he rubbed the back of his head.  
"Eh, yeah, Well, I'll be going Osigowa" he spoke up, he shook his hand as he than left the shop. Dominic caught up with Nagi.  
"You seemed to like it in there" he spoke up. Nagi turned her head slightly as she looked at him.  
"Yeah, I haven't been to one of those places in a while" she spoke up.

Nagi sat at the table as the man dropped off their drinks. Nagi took a sip of her drink as she looked around slightly. Dominic turned his head as he looked at her.  
"So, where you from?" he asked. Nagi turned her head as she looked at him.  
"Ceria" she spoke up. He nodded his head.  
"Funny, I am to" he spoke up. Nagi arched an eyebrow as she looked at him.  
"How old are you?" she asked.  
"23, you?"  
"Same" she spoke up. They looked at each other for a few moments.  
"You live there long?" he asked. Nagi shook her head.  
"I stayed there until I was seven, than moved to another system" she spoke up. Dominic nodded his head.  
"What part in Ceria?" he asked.  
"Dark Meadow's" she spoke up.  
"I did to" he spoke up. Nagi arched an eyebrow.  
"Remember the old man's shop at the corner…that was my grandpa" he spoke up. Nagi thought for a moment, memories suddenly flew through her head. She blinked as they disappeared.  
"Nathaniel" she spoke up. Dominic nodded his head.  
"Yeah, I lived there with him till I was thirteen…I don't think I remember seeing you…did you ever go to his shop?" he asked. A memory flashed through her head suddenly.

A young girl ran through the doors, a boy on the counter turned his head from talking to an old man. She ran over to the man as she hide behind him, tears running down her face.  
"Darling what's wrong?" he asked. She began crying. A man stumbled through the door.  
"You damn girl…get over here" the man spoke up. The boy jumped off the counter.  
"Watch over her Dom" the old man spoke up, Dom leaned down as the little girl leaned her head on his shoulder, he wrapped his arms around her.  
"Sanosuke, get out of here, your drunk" the old man spoke up.  
"Give me my damn daughter back" he spoke up.  
"No, she will not be around you when you are like this" the old man replied.  
"Hmph…Nagi, Get your ass over here" he spoke. Nagi shook her head as she started crying again.

"Nagi.." Dominic said as he looked at her with his hand on her shoulder. Nagi blinked, she shook her head a little.  
"You zoned out, you alright?" he asked. Nagi nodded her head as he leaned back as he looked at her.  
"You sure?" he asked. Nagi nodded her head.  
"I'm surprised you don't remember me" she spoke up. Dominic arched an eyebrow.  
"I didn't know it until know, but remember that day with Sanosuke…he came in chasing his daughter, he was drunk?" she asked as she looked at him. Dominic thought for a couple of moments.  
"I don….Oh my god…that was you" he said as he looked at her. Nagi nodded her head.  
"Your uncle let me stay the night at your place for three nights, than my father got arrested and sent to jail" she spoke up.  
"I remember you know….my god how have you changed" he spoke up.  
"So have you" she spoke up. They looked at each other for a few moments.  
"Hmm…feels kinda weird doesn't it?" he spoke up. She nodded her head.  
"So what ever happened to your father?" he asked. Nagi shrugged.  
"I have no clue….we moved, and than once I turned 16, he kicked me out, I haven't seen or heard from him since then" Dominic nodded his head, as the waiter came and set down their plates. Dominic nodded his head.  
"Didn't you have a brother?" he asked. Nagi looked up from her plate as she looked at him.  
"Yes, I did" she spoke up. Dominic looked at her.  
"What happened to him?" he asked. Nagi took a sip of her drink for a moment.  
"I don't know, and I really don't care" she spoke up. Dominic arched an eyebrow.  
"Hmm…that's some sisterly love" he spoke up. Nagi lifted her eyes as she looked at him suddenly.  
"You don't know what type of shit he pulled" she spoke up.  
"Hey..okies…" Dominic said as he lifted his hands up in the air. It was quiet for a few moments.  
"He…didn't hurt you did he?" he asked. Nagi lifted her head. She looked around as she put her arms on the table. She turned her head as she looked at Dominic.  
"Yeah, sometimes he would, just like my father, until I started to fight back" she stated.  
"Why didn't you ever say anything?" he asked.  
"Hell, they would of killed me and stuffed me some where, and would of told everyone I ran away."  
"Yeah, you still shouldn't of been hurt like that…no one does"  
"Try telling them that". It was quiet for a few moments.  
"I don't mean to be nosey if I am" Dominic spoke up.  
"It's alright" she spoke up. Dominic looked at her for a few moment, than continued eating.

Nagi walked with Dominic beside her to the nearest bridge later on that night. Nagi leaned her arms on the railing as she looked around. The moon was high in its place, the sky was dark with the stars scattered everywhere. Dominic leaned his elbow's on the railing, he turned his head as he looked at Nagi. She stared out at the water further out. He stared at her for a few moments. Nagi turned her head for a second as she looked at him. They looked at each other for a few seconds.  
"Why are you really hanging around me…and taking me places?" she asked.  
"Because, I like you, know you tell me, why are you comeing along with me, and letting me in your place?" he asked. She looked at him as well.  
"I like you as well…" she spoke up as she turned her head. Ken-ohki turned his head, he meowed loudly.  
"Whatever happened to you being a bounty hunter, and me a space pirate, and it not being able to work out?" he asked.  
"I don't know, and I really don't care" she spoke up. He looked at her for a few seconds, he arched an eyebrow.  
"You alright?" he asked.  
"You know I wont be here long, I'll be leaving in a few days" she spoke up.  
"I figured that because of your job" he spoke up.  
"The reason why I came here was to turn you in to headquarters" she spoke up. Dominic shook his head.  
"I knew that…I've heard about you for a while, and I sat back and thought to myself when I first saw you, why would the greatest Bounty Hunter be here, to just pass through?… I know I have a warrant on my head, and why isn't she taking me in, why didn't you take me in when you first came here?" he asked Nagi looked at him as he talked.  
"Its' kinda a long story.." she spoke up. Dominic looked around.  
"Hey, we have plenty of time, tell me" he spoke up as he looked at her.  
"I'm not up for a fight, not until, A couple wounds heal…." she trailed off. Dominic arched an eyebrow.  
"Wounds….you're hurt?" he asked.  
"You already know the story….we talked about it the other night" she spoke up as she looked at her hands. Dominic looked down to the water as he thought.  
"We did….?" he asked. Suddenly it hit him, his eyes widened.  
"You're the one who was in the accident" he spoke up. Nagi nodded her head.  
"Wha…Why didn't you tell me…that's why you were ill those couple of days.. because of your wounds" he spoke up. Nagi just stared at her hands for a moment.  
"I didn't say anything because I didn't trust you then…I really didn't know who you were until know". Dominic just looked at her for a moment. It was quiet for a few moments.  
"So…with that said and done…we gonna try to keep this thing of being around each other going or what?" he asked. Nagi turned her head as she looked at him. Nagi turned around as she walked away from the railing, she took a couple of steps, she stopped as she turned her head as she looked at Dominic. He walked up close to her side, they began walking together. Ken-ohki meowed loudly as he jumped off the railing running to Nagi.


End file.
